


little bird, little bird

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Although it's not really original it's Hope, Drabble, Emma loves her cygnets, Gen, Mother's Day, but I couldn't find the tag, kids making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: A small moment with a mother swan and her cygnets.





	little bird, little bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is set whenever you want it to be.

A loud _thump_ from downstairs woke up Emma up from a sound sleep. Her pounding, she almost leaped out of bed, her sleeping husband none the wiser. She quietly crept into her daughter’s room to make sure Hope was still asleep, but the five-year-old was nowhere to be found.

Heart pounding and magic crackling from her palms, Emma moved down the stairs, gearing herself up for a fight.

_So much for a quiet Mother’s Day._

She had almost hit the last stair, when a loud, plaintive whine rang from the kitchen, “Henry, you said I could crack the eggs. You promised.”

“And I’m not breaking any promises, especially not to my sister,” Emma heard her son reply warmly. “I’m just trying to find your step stool so you can see what we’re doing and Mom doesn’t have to eat scrambled eggshells for breakfast.”

Emma turned the corner just in time to see Henry scoop Hope into his arms and tickle her. The little girl laughed brightly, her head thrown back, and the giggles only intensified when Henry began peppering her face with kisses. A tray was set up on the island in the kitchen with an empty plate and glass, but a small vase full of flowers from Killian’s garden in the backyard. The picture became a little watery as Emma continued to watch her two children making breakfast together.

After all, she never could’ve imagined when she gave that little boy away that she would ever be a mother to a kid, let alone two. Two amazing, wonderful--if not somewhat hard-headed and stubborn--kids.

“So why’d you get up so early anyhow?” Henry asked his sister, setting her down on the stepstool.  


“Daddy said he was gonna wake up early and make Mommy pancakes--” It didn’t escape Emma’s notice that Henry turned bright red at this. “But when I woke up, Daddy was still sleeping. So I thought Mommy should have eggs with her pancakes.And I’m not allowed to touch the stove. Daddy says I’m too little. And I’m so _not_ too little, but I don’t know how to make the stove make food.”  


Emma had to work hard to stifle a laugh, which was only made more challenging by Henry’s muttered comment about food and innuendos.

“Why don’t we, ah, make her some flapjacks ourselves. That way Mommy and Daddy can sleep in a little bit,” Henry said, trying his very hardest to avoid the phrase “making pancakes”.  


“Why don’t you let me help?” Emma asked from the door.  


Two heads--blond and brunette--jerked toward her, twin looks of surprise on their face. Hope’s didn’t last long, for she squealed, “Mommy!” at the top of her lungs and took a running leap into Emma’s arms. Emma caught her daughter with ease and hoisted onto her hip. “Happy Mother’s Day,” Hope said and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” Emma murmured affectionately, kissing Hope’s forehead.  


“You’re supposed to take it easy on Mother’s Day,” Henry complained playfully, coming over to his mother.  


“I thought a Mother was supposed to get whatever she wanted on Mother’s Day,” Emma said loftily, sending her son a teasing look. “And I want to make and eat a nice breakfast with the two best kids in the whole world.”  


Henry grinned over at her. “Well I can’t argue with that.” He came over to Emma’s free side and hugged her. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mom,” he murmured softly.

Emma rest her head against Henry’s as she squeezed both of her children tighter.


End file.
